


John Hughes Fixes Everything

by JetGirl1832, tomatopudding



Series: The Hamilton Family Album [50]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 20:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18289937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetGirl1832/pseuds/JetGirl1832, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/pseuds/tomatopudding
Summary: In the wake of their big fight, AJ and Angie start to figure out how to interact with each other.





	John Hughes Fixes Everything

It took a little bit of time after they made up for Angie and AJ to return to normal. Their default has always been to snipe at each other and now they had to figure out how they wanted their relationship to develop from this point onward. It wasn’t an easy thing to do. But they couldn't just ignore each other either, this simply just wasn't going to work. And tiptoeing around each other, too wary to make any comment that wasn’t polite, wasn’t doing either of them any favors. It just wasn’t the way they operated.

"I can't do this anymore!" Angie declared finally, "After dinner you and me have a date with John Hughes."

"What good is that going to do?" AJ replied warily.

“Trust in the bonding power of John Hughes,” Angie told him, “and bring snacks.”

AJ blinked confused as Angie walked away, “Okay?”

It was AJ’s turn to do the dishes that night so it was about half an hour after they’d all finished dinner when he gathered the requested snacks and went to knock on the door to Angie’s bedroom, where she had retreated after the meal.

“Come on in,” Angie called out.

AJ gently pushed her door open, he never spent much, or really any time, in there and he wasn’t sure what to expect. Angie was sitting on her bed with her laptop resting on her knees. AJ approached the bed dropping the armload of snacks onto the duvet.   
  
“Sit,” Angie gestured beside her, “there is plenty of space.”

“So why are we watching John Hughes again?” AJ asked.

“Because why not,” Angie shifted making sure they both could see the laptop.

“I guess so...” said AJ slowly

Angie had pulled up Ferris Bueller's day off, a film AJ had seen a few times before.   
  
"Well settle in, make yourself at home," Angie directed.

AJ ended up leaning back against the headboard, his legs extended in front of him. To his surprise, Angie settled right beside him with her knees pulled up to her chest. Their shoulders were touching slightly. It was kind of nice. 

The movie started playing and he couldn't help but think that they should hang out like this more often. He knew that Pip would frequently spend time with Angie like this before going off to college, and he knew that soon she'd be off as well. But saying such a thing out loud would have just felt weird. That wasn’t the kind of relationship the two of them had. He just leaned his shoulder against Angie’s a little bit more and felt her return the pressure. Soon they both started reaching for the array of snacks AJ had brought with him.

Angie also had a small bag of potato chips, probably from the school vending machine, and it was AJ’s favorite flavor. Angie seemed pretty focused on the movie, so he carefully sneaked a few chips from the bag. When he crunched down on them, Angie glances over. 

“Did you just steal my potato chips?” she asked.    
  
“No,” AJ said, definitely unconvincingly, before continuing to chew.    
  
“You’re eating them right now!” Angie insisted.    
  
“No I’m not,” AJ shot back, making sure there was no cup residue in his mouth before opening it to show it was empty.    
  
Angie raised an eyebrow, “Stop lying. I might be weird, but I’m not an idiot.”   
  
“Are you sure about that?” AJ retorted without thinking about it.    
  
Both of them froze. For a moment, AJ thought that he had gone too far, that they were going to take a step back in their relationship.     
  
Then Angie just sighed before elbowing him slightly, "You owe me a new bag of chips."   
  
AJ elbowed her gently back and soon the two of them were caught in shoving match, their laughter filling the room. 

“Told you John Hughes works wonders,” Angie smiled.

“Yeah, yeah,” said AJ, slinging his arm around Angie’s shoulders and pulling her to lean against him.    
  
"So think we can make this thing work?" Angie asked.   
  
“Yeah,” AJ replied, stealing another one of his sister’s potato chips despite her pouting, “I think we’ll be fine.”   
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
